


Old Roots - New Thoughts

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon helps Angela with dyeing her hair, but her mind is elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Roots - New Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 5: Roots

Sharon is helping Angela with dyeing her roots. Her dishwater blonde, boring old roots that belong to Old Angela.

It´s not Rayanne helping her on this Saturday evening. Rayanne, who is probably out there drinking and sleeping with a bouncer behind a night club before it opens. Sharon imagines Rayanne´s cold, senseless, exciting life to be like that. And it´s something Angela said.

She applies more dye to Angela´s parting in front of her. Angela´s wondering aloud about what Jordan said to her today, or failed to say.

Sharon wonders, very secretly to herself, if Rayanne would take her sometime.


End file.
